


Christmas Chronicles: Part 3 (AU)

by CallieLopez_Kawaii21



Category: The Christmas Chronicles (2018)
Genre: Adopted Children, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alternate Universe, Belsnickel/Santa Claus - Freeform, Christmas, Christmas Caroling, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Dinner, Christmas Eve, Christmas Miracles, Christmas Party, Christmas Presents, Christmas Tree, Elves, Elvish, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Family Bonding, Gay Parents, Half-Elves, Half-Human, Half-Siblings, Love/Hate, M/M, Magic, Miracles, Mpreg, Newborn Children, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, Past Relationship(s), Pregnancy, Santa's Elves, Single Parents, Step-parents, Teen Pregnancy, Teenage Parents, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27810769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallieLopez_Kawaii21/pseuds/CallieLopez_Kawaii21
Summary: When it's Chritmas Eve, Belsnickel comes along and in search for his daughter. Which is Crystal "Pierce" Claus. What happeneds if Santa forgotten he had another daughter?
Relationships: Belsnickel/Santa Claus, Santa Claus/Mrs. Claus
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Christmas Eve Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> This is my AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone visits the Pierce's on Christmas eve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU if there was a third Christmas Chronicles movie.

It's Christmas Eve, and the Pierce's are getting ready for Christmas and they are having a Christmas Party with just their family. "Kids, Aunt Peggy is here!" Claire said to her kids and they all came down from oldest to youngest "Okay, wait there is 4 now. I'm confused." Aunt Peggy said to Claire. "Peg, Teddy and Kate are my biological kids. Jack is my step-son and Crystal is my adopted daughter." Claire said to Peggy. "Oh okay, and let's eat." Aunt Peggy said as she,Bob,Teddy,Kate,Jack, and Crystal sat at the table and Claire served every one food, an hour later someone knocked on the door and Claire got up and anwered the door. "Hello, what's your name?" Claire said to him "Hi, I'm Belsnickel." Belsnickel said to Claire "So Belsnickel what brings you here to my house?" Claire said back to Belsnickel.

Belsnickel sighed, he looked down for a second and looked back up at Claire "I was wondering, if I could take my daughter for dinner with me only." Belsnickel said to Claire. "What's your daughter's name Belsnickel." Claire said to Belsnickel "Her name is Crystal and I haven't seen her in two years due to a problem with my friends back home couple years ago." Belsnickel said to her. Claire was shocked and the others got up and walked towards her "Mom, what's going on?" Teddy said to her "Nothing. Crystal come here sweetie." Claire said to Teddy and then Crystal come towards her. "What is it mo- DAD." Crystal said hugging Belsnickel and he hugged back.

"Belsnickel?" Kate said going to the front and Crystal and Belsnickel pulled away from the hug "Hey Kate." Belsnickel said to her. "Mom,Aunt Peggy and Bob can you leave me and the others alone and just watch a movie please." Kate said to them and they left "So, Bels what are you doing here?" Jack said to him "Well, you see Crystal here is my biological daughter. I haven't seen her in two years." Belsnickel said to them looking upset. "What happened, why couldn't you see her for two years?" Teddy asked him "It's because that, if an elf falls in love with a human and have a kid and once the kid is 15, the elfs aren't allowed to see their kids for two years. But Crystal is special because she's Santa Claus's daughter." Belsnickel said to them. "Also she was born in the North Pole and she was born 383 AD, that was 1,639 years ago." Belsnickel said to them. "Dang she is 1639 years old?" Kate and Jack said "Hey Belsnickel what's with the bump?" Teddy to him "Well, that it's just that I'm currently expecting my second child and it's been 9 months, my due date is coming soon." Belsnickel said to them and they smiled and hugged him.


	2. North Pole here we come!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Kate and her siblings go off to "get presents" with Belsnickel, but they went to the North Pole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Chapter.

Then Bob came outside "Hey, we're about to decorate cookies. Wanna help?" Bob said asking "No thanks, me and them are going present shopping." Kate said to him and he went back inside. Finally, they followed Belsnickel to an alley way and he opened a portal "Ladies first. Here is the way to the North Pole." Belsnickel said to them and Kate went first and the others followed. They arrived at the North Pole and inside of Santa's Village, Mrs. Claus notices them "Oh, Belsnickel there you are with... Kate,Jack, Teddy, and Crystal." Mrs. Clause said looking at them.

Santa came out and went towards them "Belsnickel, I've been looking every where for you and you brought them eve, Cryssie Cane your daughter." Santa said to him. "Sorry Santa." Belsnickel said to him and Jack looks at Crystal to see that she's not even aging like him,Kate and Teddy "Mrs. C, why isn't Crystal even aging like me,Kate, and Teddy?" Jack said to her confused. She sighed "Let's get something to eat first then I'll, tell you a bedtime story." Mrs. Claus said to them and they followed her.


	3. The story about why she didn't age in the North Pole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Pierce kids are going to find out why Crystal doesn't age. Mrs. Claus tells them a story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol this is so cringey

After they ate dinner, the kids went to bed in the North Pole and Belsnickel just chilled with them in the room. "Okay, Kate can you bring me the book called 'The girl who was born in the North Pole' please." Mrs. Claus said to her and Kate got up and went over to the book shelf and got the book and gave it to her. "Okay everyone gather around." Mrs. Claus said to them "Once upon a time in 383 AD, a beautiful baby girl was born her name was Crystal Claus. She was the prettiest girl ever she was popular thanks to her dad Belsnickel.." Mrs. Claus said continuing the story. The others were shocked except for Crystal and Belsnickel "Wow, Santa left her and Belsnickel dang." Teddy said shook then Santa came into the room "Why are you still up?" Santa said to them and then elf ears appeared on Crystal.

"Woah that's new." Kate said looking at Crystal. Mrs Claus was surprised and spoke in elvish "What did she say?" Jack said "She said, 'Oh my god, you have elf ears and it's true your half elf Crystal' that's what she said." Crystal said to them "Wait how did you understand her?" Santa said to Crystal "She speaks and understand elvish Santa." Belsnickel said then he felt a contraction he groaned in pain. Mrs Claus knew what's going on "Belsnickel, is it time?" she said asking him and he nodded "Nick, get the elves and tell them to help Belsnickel he's in labor." Mrs Claus said to him worried. Nick nodded and the elves got there took Belsnickel away then a girl who has blue eyes came in. "Mama, who are they?" Amber said to her mother. "It's nothing sweetie go back to bed" Mrs Claus said smiling.


	4. Update

**Yo sorry for not updating, I was busy with school and celebrating my Uncle's wedding at his house. Also I have exams coming up starting Tuesday December 15th and ending at Friday December 18th.**


	5. Discontinued

**Hi, I finally updated this story because I'm discontinuing it because I just don't like Christmas Chronicals anymore because ever since We Can Be Heroes came out oh boy I've been rewatching and loving We Can Be Heroes.**

**If you don't know We Can Be Heroes is like the sequel to The Adventures of Sharkboy and Lavagirl.**


	6. Epilouge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Years passed and Santa forgave his first daughter for not being there in her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol finally updating this thing with an epilouge since I no longer like the Christmas Chronicles movies (which I haven't seen in a while since I also lost interest in both movies) and now "We Can Be Heroes" is my new favorite movie and WCBH is getting a sequel yasss.

It's been years since everything happened and everything is now fine. Crystal now has graduated high School and still lives with her adopted family. 

**(Sorry if this is lame I have 0 motivation to finish this since I don't like Christmas Chroincles)**


End file.
